JacobxBella Choice
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: How Bella's choice would have gone in my opinion. One-shot. Post Eclipse.


"_Don't worry, I won't kiss you again, until you ask me too._"

I stared at him astonished. I really hoped he didn't see the blush on my face. Why was I blushing? I have no clue. I told Jacob, forthe billionth time, I loved Edward, and Edward only. Though, I couldn't help but feel nervous around him. The way he looked at me, touched me, the gleam in his eyes everytime we're together, the way he told me he was in love withme, even if I can't say it back, the way he shuddered, and gritted his teeth together everytime I mentioned Edward's name. Was it possible for me to love a warewolf and vampire at the same time?

As if Victoria being after me wasn't enought, and the whole battle between vampires and warewolves vs. the newborns, I also had to worry about the whole love triangle Edward and Jacob was putting me through.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. Abruptly, stopped walking. I looked up at him, eyeing him critically. "You okay, Bells?" He asked in worry.

That's another thing I loved about Jake, always making sure I was okay. Even when I was extremly pissed at him, and didn't want to see him.

"Yes. I'm fine" He grinned the Jacob grin I love. I couldn't help but grin back.

"You better not pass out on me," He leaned his face centimeters from mine. "Or I will have no choice but to do CPR." His husky voice and the smell of his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. It kinda took away from the foggy scent coming from the forest floor. I felt my face go hot. He pulled away, continuing to walk.

"Plus, I wouldn't want you to miss the battle." He smirked forward. "Us showing those bloodsuckers who's teritory their on."

I shuddered.

He looked down at me, and held my gaze, not even watching where he was walking. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Jake?" I finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if I chose you over Edward?" I said without thinking. He had some hope in his eyes. He looked forward while he started, like he couldn't face me.

"Well, I would treat you better. Be there for you," He stared down at me again. "Being like me would be as easy as breathing. And you wouldn't have to worry about that bloodsucker-" I cut him off by glaring at him slightly. I may be starting to have feelings for Jake, but that "bloodsucker" was still my boyfriend/fiance. And I needed to chose one of them. "-sorry. You-You just don't know how easy it would be with me." He finished.

Thats all I needed to hear. I think I've made my decision.

Jake stopped walking, and looked down at me again.

"What are you-mm!" He brought his hot [AN: lawl.. :D] lips down, and crushed them to mine. I was shocked. But I then just closed, my eyes, and found my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked by my actions, that I wasn't fighting back-that I was playing along. He seemed to shrug off my actions, and lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to feel his tounge on top of mine wrestling for domanance. I moaned silently. Adjusting slightly, so I can pull him in closer, placing one of my hands on his bare chest.

_Um, Hello? What about Edward?_

_Mmm... Edward who?_

_Bella, listen to yourself.._

_Wait a minute, you are me!_

_Not the point, anyways, Edward? Your fiance? Remember him?_

_Ohh, your right. I souldn't be doing this._

_Of course, I'm right, I'm your conscience, I'm always right._

_Shut up._

I pulled back.

"Sorry." Jake said, eyes with worry. "Don't be mad at me."

Even after the awkward moment we had I couldn't help but smile, he cared about me so much.

"And please don't punch me in the face." He said with fake fear.

I laughed. We both cracked up at that.

By the time I looked up, we were on top of the mountain. Surprisingly, the tentwas already set up. Edward must have been here already, he probabaly was going to be back soon.

Jake set me on my feet. I turned to look at him.

"Well thanks, Jake."

"Your welcome." He smiled. "I'm going to stay up here until the morning, but you might wanna get inside the tentand get warm, before he storm starts," He then wrinkled up his nose "or at least until the _bloodsucker_, shows up." He spat the word "bloodsucker" like it was some kind of poison.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. And then did the thing we both least expected. I leaned up and kissed him quickly and firmly. I pulled back and saw the shocked expression on his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Later Jake," I said walking toward the tent. Not having to look back to see him smirk at my kiss.

_Hello? FIANCE`?_

_Shut up_.


End file.
